CrossOvered
CrossOvered is a new massive crossover. Plot Note: Everyone can edit the plot. Just make sure it fits the plot. Things that don't fit will be edited to fit. Opening Vilgax is standing in his ship. He then activates a machine, and calls many villains from other series. The villains appear, and they sit in their chairs near a table. Vilgax: Welcome, I'm happy you all agreed to come. As you know, the last attack we planned failed. Now we have more in our team to defeat Ben and his trix weilding friends. Now, we shall attack again, to earn our respect back! Everyone cheered. Zyrokks standed up. Zyrokks: Vilgax, I believe the attack you have planned won't work, like the christmas attack and the last attack we did. I think I have a plan this time to win. Vilgax: Oh really? I don't remember you. Zyrokks: Look. We've been doing the exactly wrong things. We attacked the enemies we always attack, and that they are used to us. But other enemies didn't fight us. And this time, we shall use our henchmen. I'm telling you, this will work. Vilgax: We'll see about that. Salts: He's right. His plan might work this time! Everyone says yeah. Zyrokks: See you later Vilgax, when you will work for me. On Galvan Prime... All heroes are teleported to Galvan Prime. Azmuth: The villains are attacking again! When is Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 hold the hoverboard is gived by Ben. Kurt: Not again. This is the third time they do it. Evan: Well, it does get a bit boring fighting the villains we always fight. Jonathan: Azmuth? Villains fighting again? Where am I?! Azmuth: Your arch nemisis IAX has been found and was somewhere convinced in working with Vilgax. Just like what happened to nearly everyone else here. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): I am BoboiBoy that was name Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2. Azmuth: Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2, what even using his transformations his back. Garth: (running at Azmuth) You have something. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): Kris Lightning! (when one lightning strikes his normal form at Azmuth) Azmuth: Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 that was power of Lightning, Wind, and Land everything. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): (throws and disappears) Ben (BTMT): Okay, let's go to the fight! Everyone leaves except Simien. Simien: Umm... Azmuth? Can Zynon and my other friends come to the fight too? I almost never fight without them. Azmuth: You'll handle it, you have a trix! Simien: I hope so. Big war thingy Fred: Where am I? (sees all the villains) I didn't know it was time for a reunion. I think I'll just stay out of the way. Lord Zedd: (to the heroes) You are mere specks of dust beneath our fingernails. Fred: Mommy! (runs away) Azmuth: You're not going anywhere, I teleported you here, and you're going to fight those villains or I'll have to take your Novatrix from you. Fred: You're not taking it anywhere. (transforms) Two Heads! (trips into a water puddle and electrocutes himself) That's gonna leave a mark. Azmuth: Focus! Fred: I'm trying! (transforms) Dreadcrow! Cool, I'm a flying scarecrow (Lord Zedd shoots a beam at Fred but Fred splits into 2 crows) I'm-a fly, fly just like a bird. The Crow (Fred): But you are a bird. Azmuth: Enough singing and head for battle. Fred (as a crow): (grabs Azmuth and drops him in a garbage can) Let's get serious. (transforms) Hydroggedon!(Blows Lord Zedd 2 miles away with his sand blast and smashes Zyrokks) Zyrokks: Capture Fred! Fred: Stand back, you fools! (roars at the villains) Zyrokks: (shoots electricity at Hydroggedon) Fred: Buttermilk buiscuits! Zyrokks: Trap him somewhere, you imbeciles! (To Lord Zedd) Obey, you idiot! Fred is taken away and imprisoned in the base of Galvan Mark II. Ben (BTO): They took Fred! We can't let him do that! Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): What! I want transformed! Mommy! (then, transforms into any form) BoboiBoy lightning! When Ben after. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Not even this yet power of that along! (when using lightning transmission was disappears is similar to Goku's Instant Transmission) Simien: Come back here you! (transform) Magnetosphere! Ristego rolled at him. They collided. They started fighting, and then Simien turned into Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze: Time you cool down! He froze Ristego, but he broke out, and hit Brainfreeze. Brainfreeze fell down, and Ristego captured him. Zyrokks: Two down! Vilgax, my plan is working! Lord Zedd: I'll capture Kurt and Evan. (shoots Kurt and Evan with his solar beams and captures them) That would have been the shortest assignment in history. Zyrokks: Good show, old man! It's 4 heroes down. Ristego rolled around in a ball and rolled a circle around the rest of the heroes. Zyrokks zapped Ristego, making an electric circle. Then, Ristego rolled closer and closer until the heroes were on top of each other. Shade fired dark balls of energy into Zyrokks, Ristego and Lord Zedd. The villains glared at him. Shade blasted more and more at them. However, they are nearly immune to his attacks. Zyrokks: Foolish Umbranite.... Shade: Do I have to be the only one here? Trihead!!! Trihead was toppled down by Ristego who grew spikes out of his shell. Zyrokks and Ristego did the electric circle that was used to attack the others. Shade merely turned intangible until a crimson red ray of energy hit him. Zang Ortus (grinned evilly): Remember me.... Shade: Zang..Zang... Zang Ortus (starts to absorb Shade's energy): Remember what you did to me? You scarred my powers through infinite dimensions. Now you will pay.... Crystallio Seditio! Zang Ortus encased Shade in a crystal. He smiled evilly and gave him to Zyrokks. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form was appears to the Ben's World, Ben (BTUAM), Gwen and Kevin were fighting off a white polar bear-like alien. Ben: Get off me you stupid bear! (Transforms to Heatblast). Heatblast shot flames at Prisoner 773 but the prisoner froze the flames before they reached him. He then used his Cryokinesis to whack Gwen and Kevin away with the frozen flames. Heatblast turned into Riff Raff and tried to knock the prisoner down with his strength. It was no use. The prisoner hit Riff Raff in the stomach and made Ben time out. He held out a cube that sucked Ben in. Prisoner 773: Hahaha. I've got you. Ben (BTMT): Fich and Zeno. Wanna fight? Fich: No, this time you fight someone else. Meet Hyjinx. Hyjinx: Rawh!!! (blasts missles) Ben (BTMT): (transform) Humungousaur! (goes ultimate) Ultimate Humungousaur! Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): (his jumping and using kris thunder) YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! When Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form was attacking at Hyjinx. They both shot missles. There was a blast. After a short fight, Zyrokks zappped Ben and caught him too. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (when powers up to formed) Jonathan: They are! Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): I am Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2! Zyrokks: Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 are form! I want even defeat and capturing him. Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): I not for you. When Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 after kicks at Zyrokks but electrocuted away. Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (when falls and after captured with imprison) Sem: Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2, NO! (transforms) MuttArms! Take that Hyjinx! Salts: You fight me! (shot laser at MuttArms, and he gave him to Zyrokks) Jonathan: Uh oh, I hate my life. IAX: I was ordered to pesk. Don't worry, you won't be killed. Jonathan: Oh snap! (transforms) Mettalo! This is a new one. Must be from the old man. Wait, that was me. IAX: Enough games. (shoots giant black laser at Jonathan) Jonathan: NOT NOW! (dodges, jumps, and hammers IAX) IAX: Ugh, why try? (blocks and blasts a ray at Jonathan) Done. Zyrokks: This is working good! Kael started attacking everyone. The heroes were trapped, and sent to a prison. Zyrokks: See Vilgax? My plan worked better. Now, you be MY henchman. Muhahahahahaha! Zang Ortus: Do you mind Zyrokks to shut up? Which little brats need more capturing? Prison Everyone wakes up in a prison cell. Resolution Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 turned back into any Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2. Evan: This stinks. Raise your hand if you have a small alien that can fit through the bars! Evan was the only one that raised his hand. Evan: I'm surely not the only one! Everyone else was asleep. Evan: Oh. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): What was thing. Fred:(wakes up)Am I in heaven?Are you angels?Am I dead?How did I ever come to this dark, low place?Guys, are you dead or asleep? Fred tried to transform, but he couldn't. Fred: What happened? Zyrokks: Wake up! (everyone wakes up) As you see, you have lost the war. You are now in prison, and there is no way to get out! Ben (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Let's see about that! (attempts transformation) What? Zyrokks: I have machine that makes everything electric not work. Your trixes aren't working now. You will stay here until we find how to steal your trixes. Bye for now! MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zeno: Dude, this is getting annoying already. Zyrokks: Sorry about that. They left. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): I made caught him he can another powers off! Evan: WE ARE DOOMED! Brian: Isn't Kristen already have a trix inside her? Ben (BTO): She's asleep. It's impossible. Stan: Dang, all the aliens we have here are useless to get out! Simien and Fred: HEY! Ben (BTMT): It's true. Brian: Wait, isn't Evan part Osmosian? Evan: Yeah (tried to escape) It's too hard. We are stuck. Simien: Oh man. Azmuth should have listened to me. At the Nave Espacial Zynon: WHERE IS SIMIEN!?!?!?!?!?!? Ic: Beats me. Zynon: He's not around for 5 hours and I need Arachnophobia's DNA for my research! Omnimorph: Didn't it happen a while ago? Allen: Right. Remember that Zyrokks disappeared when he did? Zynon: It was stupid of both of them to fight alone. Vorkus: Where can he be Zynon? Zynon: My tracking device shows that Simien is in another dimension or something. Vorkus: That isn't good... At the Natalie Delta Ben (Full-Power Force): Where is Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 that here! Velocity (Full-Power Force): I was even another was back. Aerobitia (Full-Power Force): Yeah! When teleports at Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 was appeared. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): I'm Ying, that was Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 it like a speed. Velocity (Full-Power Force): Oh, thank you! Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): That was even lost gives with Ying's watch in wrist on left hand. Velocity (Full-Power Force): Wait! At Kurt's House Eve: Where is Kurt? He said he's going to teach me how to use this thing. George: Last I saw, he said he was going on a mission or something. (Transforms) Frylock! I am picking up levels of teleportation energy, to Galvan Prime! (times out) Eve: We have to save him! George: I doubt he is in trouble. At the PX9000 Specurs:Hey Fred, are you still in the toilet.I really gotta get in there. Willie:He's been there for over an hour, maybe two, or maybe even three.I say we open the door. Jenevile:(Opens the door) He's not inside.I can track him by his mana.(tries to track him)It's like he's in another dimension. Caliston:Is it possible that Azmuth teleported him to fight the villains like the last time. Metarid:Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone. Jenevile:I say we should find but how are we going to find him is the real question. Specurs:Hey Caliston, don't you have Azmuth's cellphone number. Caliston:I most certainly do.Let's call him.(dials Azmuth's number)Hello, I'm Caliston of the Cerebrocrustacean. Azmuth:I don't have time to chat with you.The villains have captured the heroes including you're pathetic Splixson friend. Caliston:That's pretty much the answer to the question I was going to ask, so we'll talk to you later. Willie:Don't bother telling us what he told you, we heard everything. At the hotel Jonathan was in Ned: Ugh, wake up Jon! (looks on Jonathan's bed) Uhhhh, I am not responsible for this! Will: Stop yapping Ned. Ned: BUT JON'S G- Andreas: Yeah yeah, he's somewhere. Emma: Lets see, Ned, can you help me find him? Ned: Fine. (Both trace Jonathan) Emma: It seems he left on his bed. But how? Will: The only person I can think of are the plumbers or Azmuth. Andreas: Do we have to come looking for him? Ned: No. YES! Common, lets see Azmuth 1st! At Shade's Spaceship Calliste: Where's Shade? He said he will help us find the Stone Swami. Arcina: He probably went to find some bunnies! Calliste: (frowns nonchalantly) Shade hates bunnies. Bellum: Probably dating with Kari. Upto: Kari is right here! Osirius: Shade was probably kidnapped. I just saw energy markings from Zang Ortus. He might have been sent on a mission. Nemesis: How can you tell? Osirius: Azmuth Galvan Prime (again) After it happened several times to everyone, everyone's team was teleported to Galvan Prime '' Zynon: Huh? Where are we? Vorkus: Galvan Prime, I guess A hologram appears Azmuth: Okay, I have about five minutes to tell you this. Your friends have been captured and sent to a Galvan Prison. You must locate the prison and free your trix weilding friends, before the villains steal their trixes and use them to theirself. Now, I must go before they find out. (background): Hey, Azmuth, what are you doing there? Come back immediatley! Willie: Wait what? Hey tell us more now Azmuth faded away. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): That's focus! Ned: Crud monkies! He's gone. I'm just going with the flow from now on. R'ia: I guess it's our turn to save them. Let's go. Eve: I'll make us all invisible, (used invibility) there! Let's go! Zynon: Um, yes, but where is the prison? Coxira tracked Zyrokks. Coxira: About there. Let's go. The heroes are invisible and the villains are all around them. Velocity (Full-Power Force): What are another. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): That's exactly, after to Azmuth. Jenevile:Does us being invivsible keep the villains from hearing us? Eve:Invisibility keeps you from being seen, not heard. Specurs:(burps)Sorry. Willie:You idiot, you blew our cover. Lord Zedd:I was wondering when you'd show up. Caliston:We're here to rescue our friends you evil bag of bolts, and you'll be defeated by the very heroes that you scorned and defaced. Jenevile:Go save them, I'll hold them off as long as I can. Willie:Well, at least keep Gargravarr with you.We'll see you later if we make it out alive. Lord Zedd: ALL MEMBERS. The hero's friends have escaped. All, attack! Every villain came. Zyrokks: Well well, look who came. Zang, if you can. Zang Ortus made a spell and all heroes were visible again. Kevin: Oh crud. Zyrokks: ATTACK! Spherodroids were sent into battle too. Gwen (BTUAM): Run guys! Everyone ran away. Outside the villains base Ic: Phew, that was close. Tes: How will we get Stan and everyone back?!? Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): Everyone back? That even this hold and where is Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 that leave me alone! Zynon: Spherodroids are patrolling the city. We have got to be careful. Unnamed man in the shadows: I can help you defeat Zyrokks. Willie:And who in the world are you? Unnamed man in the shadows: I am no one, but you heroes, are people whom I find very interesting. Zynon: Yes, yes sure. How will you help us exactly? Stranger in the shadows: I know where is the prison. Here is a map to it (gives Zynon a map) There. Now, I must go before someone knows. He ran away. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when Ying's watch to 3:00 was using speed) Oh no! Not even anything! He ran away. Andreas: He's bigger than me, great. Lyn: Who the fudge was he? Zynon: No idea, but he gave me a pretty detailed map. Upto: Well, yes, yes he did. Specurs:Alas, what are these strange markings on the map. Metarid:Planets. Specurs:Oh, planets. Zynon:It says here that we should go left, then we keep going straight, and we'll find a iron door which leads to the prison. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when Ying's watch to opens the hologram) Ben (Full-Power Force): All team, I was Ben. I make have another appearance. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when Ying's watch to disappears the hologram) Caliston:Now to find a way to break in. Willie:Already thought of it.(punches the door open) Calliste: Then where are they? Arcina: I told you hopping bunnies do not live in prisons (''everyone stares at Arcina) Spherodroid: (over their heads) ZYNON DETECTED. CALLING ALL DROIDS. Geodroids blasted out of the ground. Spherodroids rolled towards them. Allen: Fudge. Spherodroids blasted them with missles, and Zynon created a forcefield to protect everyone. Eve made everyone invisible, but it didn't help them much since the droids detected them anyway. Eve: Invisibility isn't working! Vorkus: DANG IT! Zynon: Blast the robots for a second, I need to do something. Gwen (BTO): Oh great, look who came. Kael, Salts and Hyjinx joined the fight. Kael: I'm back! (blasts everyone) Meanwhile at Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3, Ic and Ri'a went invisible to the prison cell. Prison cell (sees Simien and all others) Ic: Guys! Here you are! Simien: YAY YOU SAVED US! Ri'a: Why couldn't you transform? Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): I make sonic speed. Evan: Something is stopping electricity work. A Geodroid appeared. Ic: Great. (freezes geodroid) How will we destroy the transmitters? Ri'a: By this. (unfreezes Geodroid) Blast me you stupid robot! Geodroid: ATTACK. (blasts laser) Ri'a went intangible and the laser blew up the machines. Ic: Simien, turn into Dark Hole, now! Simien: (transform) Darkhole! Come on, guys, we're busting out. Everyone: YAY!!!! Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): Ying! (runs and hugs at Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3) You are back! Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): Wait, what? Ic: Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 make super speed name Sonic Speed. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): Okay! KrisTen: What happened? I don't remember anything since the big battle. Ic: She's a robot, so the waves must have turned her off. Everyone escaped the prison. Big War at the End Fred:I missed you so much guys.I thought I'd never see you again. Willie:Stop whining, we're kind of in the middle of a battle now. Fred:Oh right,(transforms) Scorch!You guys are so fried. Lord Zedd:Bring it on hothead! Fred:(shoots fireballs at Lord Zedd then transforms) Mountain Dust!Guys, I think I'm stuck.I can't reach the Novatrix symbol to turn back. Specurs:Hang in there. Simien: (Transform) Gas Planet! You are so doomed now. Ben (BTO): (Transform) Heatblast! (Shoots tons of fire at Salts) Salts' knees buckle and he shoots lasers at Ben (BTO) Ben (BTO): (detransform) Dangit! Brian: (Transform) Big Chill! (freezes Salts) Evan: (transform) Lightmeraction! (starts beating up Ristego) Ristego: Uh-uh-uh! (grips Evan's hand and throws him back) Evan: Hu-hu-hu! That didn't sound right. (shocks Ristego) Kurt: Show Time! (Goes Cannonfly, but is absorbed by Prime Kevin) *groan* (transforms into Chromadrillo and starts beating up Prime Kevin) Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): Sonic Speed! (when speed off and kicks at Forver into the ground) Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): Kris Lightning! (after two lightning strikes form and throws two at the Prime Kevin and shocks him) Shade: I have to know the enemy's weakness. Eradico! (destroyed Zang Ortus' spell barrier) Zang Ortus: You have grown much stronger, can you survive this! Upto: Come on Zang. Just because you are nigh-omnipotent doesn't mean I can defeat you. Calliste! Now! (Calliste and Arcina bound Zang Ortus but he in turn froze them) Zang Ortus: Feeling cool girls? Fred (as Moutain Dust): Hey guys, I'm still stuck.Caliston, you wouldn't mind reverting me back to normal. Caliston: No problem.(pushes the Novatrix symbol. Fred: Time to rock and roll dudes! (transforms) Fredgax! Lord Zedd:You can call yourself Squicky the space squid for all I care.(punches Fredgax several times). Fredgax:Is that all you've got 'cause I didn't feel a thing.(punches Lord Zedd and sends him into space). Jenevile:That's gotta hurt. Gasplanet: Let's kick Zyrokks's butt (looks around for Zyrokks) Where is he? Anuke: I'm still here! (grows) RAGH!!!! Gasplanet shot disks at Anuke but he hit them. Anuke: (holds Gasplanet) You are just too light! (throws him) Gasplanet: (transform) Whirlwind! (blasts air) Anuke: You think a little wind scares me? (takes Whirlwind's tail and spins him) Whirlwind: AHAHAHAHAH Zynon zapped his back. Anuke: OW!! (releases Whirlwind) WHirlwind: YES! Meanwhile Zyrokks was in his lab. Zyrokks:Where is it? (finds an orange box) Now they couldn't fight me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Meanwhile.... Calliste: Zang is nearly destroyed but he escaped. Where's Osirius? Osirius: I stayed out of the fight. I hate giant crossovers. Zynon:We've got to stop Zyrokks from escaping. Caliston:Have you ever heard of the Fusion Dance. Zynon:Only rumors. Caliston:Let's do it! Zynon and Caliston perform the Fusion Dance correctly and become Zynaliston Zynaliston:I feel powerful.Now, let's get Zyrokks. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when super speed tornado at the Prime Kevin and defeated him) Specurs:(jumps in front of Zyrokks and attacks him)You ain't anywhere you big old sea food platter. Zyrokks:Out of my way, Gourmand. Zynaliston:Where do you think you're going? Zyrokks:I'm not going back there. Zynaliston:We know where you're not going now tells where you are going.(grab Zyrokks and start shaking him) Zyrokks:So dizzy. Zynaliston:Let's do just one quick cannonball.(jumps at Zyrokks) Zyrokks: ARGH!!! Zynaliston: YES!!! Zyrokks: Now you are all doomed! (activates box) Zynaliston split back. Zynon: Is that a EMP wave generator? Zyrokks: Exactly, brother. Zynon: You won't do that! Zyrokks: Oh but I will. (zaps Zynon and Caliston) My droids are protected. Now, to the full power! Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when squeezes to goggles down) Oh no! The super speed was disabled! (when Ying's watch to 6:00) Simien: Set, you are going down! (attempts transformation) What? Brian: Our Trixes aren't working! Simien: It's like in the prison. Zyrokks: Exactly. No you are all doomed! Person in the shadows: I'm not gonna let this work. Stan: Maybe I can make my Omnimatrix work! (Starts smaking the Omnimatrix on the floor) IT WON'T WORK! Brian: Maybe if I do this.......(Input some code on the Omnitrix 4) Doesn't work!!!! Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): (when hand puts his Kris Lightning but here) What the HFIL!? It's aren't work! Zyrokks: NOTHING electrical works here. Henchmen, take them to the prison! Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when Ying's watch to 6:30) That shut down to powers is now time! Jonathan: Oh fudgy buddies! I hate prision! They never have good food! Prison again (everyone was in the prison) Zyrokks: I have finally discovered how to remove your trixes now. (removes everyones trix) Yes!!!! Will: We are SO doomed. Kurt: I JUST built the Divinematrix Zyrokks: Now to fuse all Trixes all into one! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Zyrokks took all trixes, and put them in a machine. Out of it came a big, bulky trix, with electricity bolts constantly going out of it. Zyrokks: This is the Ultramatrix! All your trixes combined should give me enough power to take over the universe. Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 (Full-Power Force): (when Ying's watch to 9:45 is opens the power) Yes! (when squeezes opens goggles) It's worked! Vilgax: THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN ZYROKKS!! Zyrokks: Why exactly Vilgax? Vilgax: I didn't create this team so YOU will be it's leader! Now I will destroy you Zyrokks! Zyrokks: But but why?!? Vilgax: I gave them the map to here, so they could defeat you! Now my plans failed, and you are going to die! Vilgax charged at Zyrokks. Vilgax: RAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vilgax was beating up Zyrokks, and they were both fighting. Caliste: I know a spell to get out of hee. Zynon: It won't work. The bar are too strong. Fred: Remind me, how much Anodites are here. Simien: Umm, let's see. Caliste, Coxira, three Gwens, Lenaya, umm, yeah. Zynon: Combine your powers to blast out! They did, and they blasted out. Calliston: We must unfuse the trixes. (activates the machine, and unfuses the trixes) Here you go! Vilgax: THEY ARE OUT! Zynon: Simien, you better use this guy now. (touches the Polytrix) Simien: Who's this? (transform) Polyfusion?! Kurt: My Divinematrix won't let me transform. Time to use my embeded DNA!(Kind of like how Kevin 11,000 can transform into his alien form in Ken 10)(Kurt turns into Andromea) Cool! It works! Fred: Let's end this now (transforms) Scorch! (Zyrokks punches him but gets burnt)Hasn't your mom ever told you not to play with fire. Zyrokks: My mother was the reason that I play with fire. Fred: Enough talk let's fight! (transforms) Mountain Dust! I'll smash you all into dust. Zang Ortus: Play with me.....(Zang grins) Dominatio! (turns Fred under his command) Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 (Full-Power Force): Fred! (when transforms into any form) BoboiBoy lightning! Luminosity Flash! (when after using lightning energy his another body and short power) Polyfusion: Zyrokks, you are going down! Polyfusion was blasting lava and fire at Zyrokks. Zyrokks: ARGH!!!!!!! Polyfusion: I expected that. (blasted electricity and punches Zyrokks) Evan: It's time to go unexpected! (transforms) LURNIT! Kevin walks in the door. Kevin: No, you're not supposed to use that yet! I'm supposed to get it for you in the last episode. Evan: Whatever. Evan trapped Ristego in large atoms, then combined Ristego's DNA with the DNA of a quark, making Ristego very small. Evan stuck him in his nostril and sneezed. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Fred! Fred (hypnotized): Must obey, attack heroes (transforms) Common Cold! (turns Atomic) Atomic Common Cold! (Freezes all the heroes in an unbreakable block of ice).I defeat all the heroes as you commanded, Zang Ortus. Zang Ortus: Looks one of the heroes (meaning Fred) didn't turn out to be that useless. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): (after using melt heat and cracks ice to via mind) I want protect me off! Zang Ortus: (grins) What do you want Brian? Fred, attack him! Brian: (transforms into Heatblast and cracks ice to two away) Let's fight. Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Yeah. Brian: I want money! Just kidding. (transform to Diamondhead and trap Fred in a diamond dome) Full-Power Perodua Viva EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): (transforms into any form) BoboiBoy Typhoon! Fred:It'll take more than that to defeat me (transforms) Boulder! (Breaks the diamond dome and transforms) Earthshaker! (breaks Diamondhead to pieces)Who's helpless now? Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Hoverboard Typhoon! (when equip to shaped into any still down and to Fred) Now you anything! Fred:(transforms) Fieryfists! When Fred runs and punching at Diamondhead to pieces at hands on cracks away. Brian: Ouch! Fred:(when shot fire to away) Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): Ax the Air! (when his form of wind blades and throws to multiple at fires but explosion to smoke, but un-hypnotize Fred and his trix and detransformed Fred) I want lost them. Zang Ortus: (casts a spell on Brian) Brian, you are now my puppet! (it doesn't work) Grr.... Calliste: (blasts Zang away from Brian) Brian: Thanks! (fuse Ult. Wildmutt and ChamAlien) Time to try this one! (transform) Ultimate Chammutt! (start to bite every villains like crazy) Fred:What just happened?Whoa, why are all the heroes frozen? Brian: You got hypnotized and freeze all heroes dude. Fred:(transforms)Fieryfists! (melts ice blocks releasing the heroes) Specurs:(exclaims in pain)Ouch, brainfreeze! Fred: I think I know how to defeat the villains (transforms) Mindmesser! I'll hypnotize them into thinking they're chickens. Caliston: Even if you hypnotize them, when you revert back to normal they'll be...well..."un-hypnotized". Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 2 Enhanced Form (Full-Power Force): (shouting) WHERE IS ZYROKKS! TBC... Trivia *Full-Power Perodua Alza EZi HD 3 this is first appearance in Full-Power Force by Ri'a. Category:Crossover Category:Crossover movies